Cold
by SuperiorSoccerMom
Summary: Under unlikely circumstances, two unlikely people fall in love in the most unlikely of ways. He was so cold that he froze the sun, and she was sweet, but contained a sour side that held a certain secret that would shock everyone. Will he allow her into his heart fully, or push her away? Will her darkness not only take over her, but everything else, too? BakuraxOC. Post-series.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! What's up? I'm kinda trying out my dark side of writing. lolz.**

**Warning: Violence, language and other stuff that I shall not name yet. ;)**

**I don't own anything but OCs'**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The warm air and bright daylight began to fade, growing dark and cold as the sun slowly turned a blue black with streams of lights coming through; Bakura smirked. "Let the new age of darkness begin!" he shouted.

Bakura's soldiers and followers cheered and yelled as the last of the human race bowed to their new leader.

"Sir…?"

Bakura turned around to face one of his guards. "What is it?" his voice sounding rather impatient.

"We have him," the guard said shortly.

Bakura smirked, knowing what 'him' meant; he walked in a room where a boy was being held rather roughly by the arms. He had tri-colored hair, ebony, blond and purple, and his clothes were ragged and torn, his pale skin dirty and smelly.

The ex-thief smirked and chuckles cruelly at the weak figure as he walked to him. "My, my, what do we have here?" Bakura chuckled again, shaking his head, "Yugi Mouto, I get to finally kill you like I did the rest. It would have been sooner if you wouldn't have hid from the clutches of darkness." he held out a hand, not taking his eyes away from Yugi, as a dagger was placed in his hand.

Yugi looked up and scowled, but said nothing. He knew perfectly well of what was coming. If he didn't know Bakura so well, then it still would have been pretty ease to guess what he was going to do, anyway.

Everyone was dead now… well, all of his friends anyway.

Bakura had forced him to watch.

Each of his friends' death had been more cruel and brutal as they went on; he had been next. He had been saved last for Atem to see die the worst, but Yugi had escaped; he had tried to get Atem out as well, but Atem told him to run, to find somewhere safe to stay and hide, and when Yugi finally got away, the last thing he had heard was Atem's screams of agony… Yugi shuddered at the memory. He was just going to take whatever the Thief King gave him, at least he wouldn't have to suffer in the darkness anymore, but sadly, everyone else would.

Bakura crouched down to look Yugi in the eye. "I'm not going to kill you now," Yugi lifted his head, shock written all over his child-like features. "But," Bakura continued, "I'm not letting the time you are alive to be comfortable. No, it will be quite the opposite." he let a sinister, sadistic smile come onto his face as he ordered the guards to turn him around, when Yugi's back was facing him, Bakura lowered the dagger to Yugi's feet, slicing the back of his ankle- his Achilles heel so he would not be able to run.

Yugi hissed, but wasn't going to give the ex-Thief King the satisfaction of crying or screaming, even if it did hurt more than Zork's wrath.

"Take him to the dungeons and make sure you all know where your loyalty lies." the guards nodded and drug Yugi off to the depths of Bakura's palace.

Bakura smirked wickedly.

Finally all of them would be dead.

Bakura could almost say he felt joy by thinking that, but; he'd never had joy, happiness or anything like that before. It had never disgusted him or anything, he just never felt it. He really thought he never would… it was obvious that his cold heart and ways were never going to be broken; those things just froze the sun for Ra's sake! Bakura didn't mind though, he was glad to know that he was that evil and maybe more, but, yet, he longed to have someone show sympathy for him, to show that they cared. Bakura shook his head.

_Like someone could ever love a monster like me._


	2. Blackstar

**A/N: I am very happy with this chapter! That's it.**

**BakuraLOLZ: BAAKKKKKKKKUUURRRRAAA?**

**Bakura: WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT NOW?**

**BakuraLOLZ: Don't be so mean! I just want you, then disclaim, and finally admit that you love me.**

**Bakura: None of those things will happen, but I will disclaim. BakuraLOLZ99 does not own anything except for the plot and the OC's.**

**BakuraLOLZ: *scowls* I will get you to admit it one day! And you will be MINE! *evil laugh***

**Bakura: It may happen one day.**

**BakuraLOLZ: *cries* that would be the happiest day of my life! *hugs***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Yami and the Hikari<strong>

The sun stayed high in the sky as it always did, but it still looked more like an eclipse that never ended, only this one barely supplied enough heat for the survival of the rest of what was left of the human race. People had begun dying rapidly after the sun froze, disease spread, the cold that began to engulf everything caught up to the people, the world was opposite now, the poles was the equator and the equator was the poles, people lived in the Canadian areas and Russia and some places near Europe, since the poles had been ice, they had begun to melt and the ocean was larger now, spilling over land that could have been used for housing.

No one rebelled against Bakura, something like that was unheard of. He had respect for the thieves, though. Have been the best and still was the best thief of all, and was still often called Thief King Bakura, which he didn't mind at all, rather enjoyed. The thieves that stole from Bakura and around his kingdom areas, was something Bakura didn't take lightly…

* * *

><p>"Hey! YOU THERE! HALT!" Bakura's palace guard yelled.<p>

/Hikari! You are too reckless and messy! Let me take over./ A voice said through mind link.

/Vera, I want to do something on my own. SO NO!/ was the Hikari's reply.

/RYOKU! YOU WILL LEARN RESPECT FOR ME AND YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T HAVE TO ASK FOR PERMISSION! I CAN EASILY TAKE OVER WHENEVER I WANT!/ Vera yelled angry.

/You think I don't know that? You're responsible for _half_ of the humans' death! I'd rather you just go away./ Ryoku said, running from the guards, she hid behind a building, hoping they wouldn't find her and bring her to King Bakura.

Vera was not a spirit like Atem and Bakura had been, she was created in the darkness of Ryoku's mind as a child. Vera was cruel and wicked, even though she thought her Hikari was weak and pathetic, she made sure that she was safe and protected since Ryoku seemed unable to do it herself. _So, _Vera thought, _I think it's time I step in and save my Hikari like I always do… _ Vera smirked to herself, /Time to sleep, Hikari… I think you are deserved of a good nap.../ Ryoku was about to protest, but Vera took control of her legs and walk out from the covering of the building and into the eyes of the guards.

Ryoku's crystal blue eyes showed fear, but then they turned to a blood crimson and showed a hatred and insanity; Ryoku's wavy black hair shortened and curled almost wickedly, Vera laughed insanely. "Ever fought with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

The guards' faces showed confusion, but shook it off and charged for Vera.

Vera shook her head. "Tsk tsk…! Now that was stupid." she said in a false sweet voice, the first guard coming after her, she smirked and ran, jumped and landed on his shoulders. "Absolutely flawless." she complimented herself, not wasting a moments time, she pulled a dagger out of her belt loop and snaked an arm around the guards next neck, slitting his throat, he coughed, trying to get air in an out, but after a few seconds drop to the ground, dead. _The others should be this easy as well. _Vera chuckled as another palace guard came at her and then the other followed suit, cornering her.

Vera smirked and put her hands up. "Looks like you've got me." she started to laugh insanely as the men walked closer to her, '_Fools'_ she thought, quickly grabbing a gun from behind her back and shooting the guard in front of her and then the one next to him, but was unable to finish them all off when she was tackled to the ground and cuffs were put on her hands and feet. Vera laid there, shocked.

/I'm sorry, Hikari./ Vera looked down in shame.

/Vera, you tried your best. If this is how fate wants it, then so be it./ Ryoku said.

/Do you want to be in control, Hikari?/ Vera could since that she nodded and slipped into the darkness of her soul room to mourn that she was unable to protect herself and Ryoku.

Ryoku let the guard man handle her, not caring really, she was used to it. Trying to comfort her yami was difficult, Vera tended to not forget and forgive, so trying to convince her that she did her best and they were going to be alright was harder than you think.

The men brought her to Bakura's palace and drug her by the arms into a room, a room that was black and had only one piece of furniture: a throne. _This is King Bakura's throne room._ Ryoku thought.

/No duh, Hikari! I wouldn't have guessed!/ Vera said sarcastically.

Ryoku rolled her blue eyes. /Are you finally done sulking?/

Ryoku felt Vera sink back into a corner and sulk.

/No./

Ryoku rolled her eyes again, but was interrupted from her 'conversation' when all the men in the room bowed. She looked up from the pitch black floor to the pale face and mahogany eyes of King Bakura.

His eyes showed no emotion to the minds of other, but to Ryoku they looked so cold and sad. She could see all the emotions just by looking in someone's eyes; she could tell if they were good or evil, but for some reason, Bakura didn't give her that churning in her stomach when she was around evil people, he gave her more butterflies… Ryoku's black brows furrowed in confusion and she looked away from Bakura, only to have her head pulled back to face him again by one of the men who held her. "Don't disrespect the King." the man said coldly, glaring at her.

Bakura stood up from his crouching position, never taking his eyes off of Ryoku. "What did she do?" he asked, rather impatient.

"She first stole from you, my King, and then killed about three of our guards." the man explained.

Bakura nodded, trying to think of what to do with her… he certainly didn't want to kill her… not even he sunk low enough to kill women and children, it seemed wrong to him after what happened to his family. The ex-thief couldn't bring himself to think that this girl could kill three men, well, really kill in general. She seemed so fragile and weak, but he could sense darkness inside her, he could tell it wasn't her though. _It's her Yami. _He thought. It really seemed like the only logical answer to him, why else would she kill those three men? _Her Yami's probably protective of her, just like Atem had been of Yugi. This Yami though...she's has a great darkness in her, and yet, she has a soft spot for her Hikari. How strange. I need to understand this girl. I can't read her eyes, they just look so emotionless, but I can tell she's been through a lot, I can tell she doesn't trust people completely, someone probably betrayed her in the past, someone important. Hmm yes I need to learn more about her._ Bakura thought and nodded, tearing his gaze away from Ryoku to the guard next to her, "I will bring her to my rooms. None of you will act rudely to her or speak rudely to her, if I find out such a thing has happened, you will pay dearly, and she is our guest anyhow." all the men in the room nodded in understanding. Bakura looked over at the girl, her face was shocked, but Bakura could tell that she was inwardly thanking him. "Let her go, I will not need any of you to follow, I can handle her if she gets out of control."

The two men did as told, setting her down gently on the ground and taking the cuffs off her ankles and wrist.

Bakura held out a hand to help her up, which she took rather hesitantly and got to her feet following him as they walked out of the room and down a huge, black hallway.

"What is you name, girl?" Bakura asked with his eyes narrowed dangerously down at her, making her jumped at the sudden noise, but quickly calmed herself down.

"R-Ryoku." she stuttered.

Bakura nodded. "Ryoku." he repeated in a whisper with a hint of interest in his voice.

This situation confused her… why hadn't King Bakura killed her like all the others that stole from him? Not that she wanted that, it just made no sense that it was only her that wasn't killed. She also didn't understand why he made her stomach flutter instead of churning. Yes, she could admit that she thought he was rather handsome, but he was the bad guy, right? Her instincts were always right when it came to these things, but she didn't since any bad in him, and that confused her even more.

"Why don't you seem bad to me?" Ryoku asked, saying her thought aloud.

Bakura looked back at her and stopped. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Ryoku looked down in shame for speaking out of turn, but looked up and asked with her eyes if it was okay to speak, Bakura nodded and she explained, "Well, I can since the good and bad in people. I've always thought you were the bad guy, but when I looked into your eyes," she swallowed, "I didn't since you were evil."

Bakura just stared, somewhat shocked. Did she not fear him like the rest? Was that good or bad? Why should he care of what she thinks? Of course she looked quite beautiful- WAIT WHAT? Did he really think that? Yes, he did. He felt bad for it too. Didn't know why, he just did. Bakura then noticed that he was staring, quickly looked away and started walking again. "So, you don't think I am evil?" he asked.

Ryoku refused to make eye contact or look at the King in general, but answered anyway, "I am not all that sure, your majesty."

Bakura looked back at her and smile. "Call me Bakura." Did he just smile at her? Yes, he did… He seriously felt like hitting his head against a wall, but resisted since it might scare the girl.

Ryoku looked up and their eyes locked. She smiled at him and nodded.

/Hikari, don't trust him. You've trusted people easily before and you got hurt badly for it./ Vera reminded her through mind link.

/I know, Vera, but I believe he's a good person in the inside, I didn't have this ability then, but I do now./ Ryoku said softly.

/Fine, I'll give him a chance. But if he makes one false move, I'm coming out and kicking his butt./ Vera warned.

Ryoku laughed, making Bakura look back at her with a confused look. She looked up, only to meet gazes with the king once again; she blushed and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

Bakura raised a white brow. "Something funny?" he asked, slight amusement in his voice.

"Um...uh no, well, yes, just a funny thought." Ryoku lied.

Bakura saw right threw her. "I'm guessing it was your Yami talking, wasn't it?"

Ryoku nodded.

"What did she say?" Bakura asked, curious.

"She said-"

"I said: If you make one false move, I was going to come out and kick your butt." Vera said seriously, crossing her arms warningly and stared at the white haired king.

Bakura wasn't a bit worried about this Yami's warnings, yes, she was intimidating, but Bakura had seen worse, he could handle her easily. "Now why would I hurt you Hikari? I just saved her." He reminded her.

Vera's face stayed serious, but left and went back into her soul room to grumble about the king.

Ryoku flushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, Bakura. I can't handle Vera very well, she gets to come out whenever she likes. I can't protest against it or I'll pay for it later."

Bakura shook his head. "No need to apologize, I was the same way with my Hikari, but I was probably meaner to him, your Yami seems to have a soft spot for you, as I didn't for mine." He explained.

"What happened to him?" Ryoku asked.

"I got my own body after killing the Pharaoh, and after I came back from the Memory World, Ryou was gone and nowhere to be found, not like I cared any way." Bakura waved his hand in the air, as if shoving it away. "Now, come on, I think we should talk, you seem to spark my interest, which is very rare."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO~! Had did you like it? i hope you liked it! Working on the next chapter now for you guys! Oh and yes, Ryoku is my character and if you've read my profile, Vera is my yami! She is really creepy.**

**Bakura: I have to admit, for a mortal, she is quite good.**

**Ryou: Will I be in here at all?**

**BakuraLOLZ: Thinking about it, I have ideas that involve you.**

**Yugi: I am still alive?**

**BakuraLOLZ: I am not telling, it would ruin it for the readers!**

**Till next time! Will Ryoku and Bakura get together? Will Bakura ever admit that he is in love with me? And will my mom ever get off her ass to cook dinner? lolz WE'LL FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON _COLD_!**


	3. Out of Touch

**Chapter 2**: **Missing Past, Finding My Memories  
><strong>

"Sit" Bakura ordered as him and Ryoku entered the, yet again, pitch black room.

Ryoku did as told and sat down in the closet couch, it was bright red, leather couch and stood out against the black walls and floors; she wanted to ask why everything was so dark, but she decided not to, for it might upset King-err Bakura, Ryoku had an idea it might be because of the Shadow Realm, it was part of the reason why everything was so dark and gloomy.

Ryoku brought her legs up to her chest, she was nervous about being in the same room with Bakura, the vibes was a good one, but that wasn't supposed to be the one to get from someone so heartless. Of course, she had no grudge with the king, but Ryoku had always been told to stay away from the king, that's what Yugi always told her. Ryoku shook her head, trying to wipe away the thought of her missing uncle, he's been gone for months and had yet to return, how she missed him so, Yugi had been the only family to stick by her, Vera had driven the others away.

* * *

><p>Bakura couldn't help but since something familiar about Ryoku. He'd never met her in this life, though. But when he was in the Memory World...Bakura mentally shook his head, he had to relive all those pains, hurt and lose again then, and he wasn't now. <em>Could this really be her...? <em>Bakura thought. _My lost love, the one I gave up so long ago to save?_ Why was Bakura even thinking about her? His darling... Bakura mentally shook his head again; he really didn't need to be thinking about that while there was a different matter on hands that needed to be settled.

Bakura then noticed that his was still standing, and without thinking, sat next to Ryoku on the bright red couch. _Dammit it... _Bakura was trying not to strangle himself, while Ryoku looked over at him with a curious look shining in her bright blue eyes, which Bakura felt very familiar with, "Why did you err-save me?" She asked; hear voice ringing like a bell in the silent black room.

/He's _way_ to close!/ Vera growled.

Ryoku rolled her eyes, /No, he's not, and he's perfectly fine. You should be grateful that he saved us, he did what you couldn't./

Vera came out in rage. "WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL-"

"Now, now, let's not get in a fight." Bakura said.

Vera growled, but went in her little dark corner to pout again.

Ryoku flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." she apologized.

Bakura patted her back without thinking. "Perfectly fine, though I can't relate to it."

Ryoku didn't mind his touch, she didn't feel it was right to push him away; actually, his touch was rather comforting. Ugh! Why did she keep thinking this? She should be afraid of him! She should _hate_ him! Not like him! But she couldn't... Ryoku couldn't hate Bakura.

Bakura bit his lip. "Um... I just want to know more about you..." he explained nervously.

Ryoku nodded, taking in a deep breath. "Alright, you could've just asked... No one's ever cared about me in a long time. My uncle Yugi was kidnapped a few months ago... My... m-my uh... family abandoned me when I was young, it was because of... O-of..." Ryoku began to cry, this was the hardest thing ever to talk about, to live through on a day to day basis. It was nice to have someone that seemed to care about her.

Bakura's eyes softened. Ra, his beloved had done the same thing when he first met her, she had made him soft, and she had stolen his heart the moment they met... Bakura was almost sure of himself this was her, his Ryoku from five thousand years ago... "You don't have to go any farther if you want, Ryoku..."

Ryoku nodded. "Thank you. It's hard to talk about, King-err- Bakura."

Bakura gave her a slight smile. "I understand. Even I have things that I can't talk about..."

"I'll talk about with you one day, Bakura, when I can talk about it with myself, I'll talk to you.. And then maybe, I can learn more about you..." Ryoku suggested in a whisper.

Bakura smiled. Gods, it seriously was smile, and it showed it too.

Ryoku giggled. "Bakura, you look like you're in pain from smiling." she laughed.

Bakura laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Heh heh. Yeah... um... well, I'll have some.. Uh... Maids prepare a room for you..." With that, Bakura got up, walking out of the room, leaving Ryoku in the room with her thoughts.

Ryoku looked down at the ground. Bakura seemed so familiar. Ryoku looked over to the other side of her on the couch, seeing Vera there, almost see through, picking at her nails, as if she was bored.

/Have you not already forgotten of what you Uncle ever talked about...?/ Vera asked, never looking at Ryoku.

Ryoku shook her head. /No, please explain./

Vera sighed. /Your Uncle was friends with that stupid king, Bakura had tried taking over the world for something of vengeance, well, as you can see, he succeeded. Bakura had a grudge with Pharaoh Atem, a man your Uncle was very close with, it was his Yami, but Atem had been in the puzzle instead of being in your mind like I am, Atem and Bakura are spirits of the past, they had been sealed in the things called the Millennium Items. All I know is that Bakura had killed Atem and most of his friends, except for Yugi, Atem had saved him while he was being killed himself./ Vera explained.

Ryoku nodded. /Do you know anymore, Vera?/

Vera shook her head. /Nope. If you would want more details, you'd have to ask Bakura, or your uncle, if he ever comes back, of course./

Another tear fell down Ryoku's face. /Stop doing that! You keep bringing it up like it was my fault! You didn't even care for him like I did! So, why would you care!/ Ryoku shouted in her mind, standing up angrily.

Vera glared, standing up herself, inches away from Ryoku's face. /I'd watch that mouth of yours, Hikari. You'll regret how you speak to me one of these days, I promise you that./ With those words, Vera disappeared back into her soul room, angry.

Ryoku balled her fist, hitting the wall with all her force, putting a whole in it. Ryoku didn't really care at the moment if she got in trouble for it, Vera just made her so angry. Vera saw Ryoku as weak and pathetic, but Ryoku was the opposite, Ryoku was just as strong as Vera, but Ryoku was just weak in her mind, years of neglecting had emotion damaged her. Ryoku knew Bakura from somewhere, she just couldn't exactly pin point where... She'd find out one way or another.

* * *

><p><em>Three months late<em>r...

"Miss Ryoku, King Bakura has arrived back-"

Ryoku jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. "Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura!" she squealed happily when she saw him, tackling him to the ground and hugging him. The two had grown very close over a course of three months, even if they never talked about their pasts; they talked about others things and became very close. They were best friends.

Bakura chuckled. "I was only gone for a week!"

Ryoku hugged him even tighter. "I know! But I missed you!"

Bakura chuckled again. "I missed you too. Now, can you get off me..?"

Ryoku giggled, jumping off of Bakura, helping him up. "Sorry!" Ryoku straightened out her clothes, looking up at Bakura with bright blue eyes. "Bakura…?"

Bakura looked over at her, a curious glance in his cold, brown eyes.

Ryoku giggled, holding her pinking up. "Pinking swear you won't leave for a long time, okay?"

Bakura chuckled, shaking his pinking with her's. "Pinking swear." Ryoku was eighteen, yet, she still acted like a child, that was just her, young and sweet.

Ryoku smiled brightly, pulling on Bakura's arm. "Come on, Bakura!"

Bakura shook his head, pulling his arm out of Ryoku's grip. "I'm sorry, Ryoku, but I have some business to attend to, I'll see you later on tonight, okay?"

Ryoku sighed. "Fine." she mumbled, moping away.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "At least tell me what you wanted me to come with you for?" Bakura called.

Ryoku shrugged, running a little faster. "I guess you'll see later tonight, okay?" Ryoku taunted.

Bakura chuckled, sighing, walking to his meeting room. (A/N: Gay name is gay...) Bakura sat in his thrown, leaning over the table with his head rested on his intertwined fingers, "This better be good, Marik…"

Marik chuckled. "Don't worry, Bakura, you'll be with that girl soon enough... So, don't be so impatient."

The doors to the meeting room, revealing Ryoku, who was trying to be pulled out by a maid, who was failing miserably, "Miss Ryoku, King Bakura does not need to be interrupted..!"

Ryoku rolled her eyes, taking her arm away from the maid's hold. "I'm fine! He won't mind, I promise!"

Bakura slammed his fist against the table, silencing the two. "Ryoku, please, I'll be with you in about an hour,"

Ryoku pouted, ignoring what he had said, walking over to him, and sitting right beside him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Proceed."

Marik snickered. "What a charming girl, Bakura."

Bakura growled, bending down next to Ryoku and whispering in her ear, "Please, Ryoku, go to the gardens and I'll meet you there in a little bit. This meeting is very important and I can't have the council thinking I'm weak enough to not even be able to control you…"

Ryoku huffed, her voice dark when she spoke, even though she wasn't Veera. "But you can't control me, Bakura, no matter how much you try, you never will…"

Bakura growled. "I've never once tried to control you, Ryoku, you know that. And from what I;m seeing, I've been too soft! So, you can either leave on your own, and go somewhere in the palace, or I can have _escorted out_... your choice."

Ryoku rolled her eyes, looking over at Bakura with her piercing blue eyes. "Fine, I'll leave. But promise me we can talk later..."

"Good. We'll talk later, go to the gardens and I'll meet you there in an hour."

Ryoku stood up, walking out of the room without another word to anyone. When she got to the gardens, she smiled. Bakura had let her do this when she got bored; it had been a fun thing to put together. Ryoku climbed up one of the few trees, pulling out a necklace, a necklace with a thick, gold circle, with a triangle in the middle, an eye in the middle of that, and five pointers hanging down at the bottom. "The millennium ring." she whispered. Ryoku had found it in Bakura's room when he was gone; she decided that maybe he wouldn't mind if she kept it for a few days. Ryoku loved the ring for some reason. Her uncle had told her about them a few times before he disappeared. Yugi had said that when he went to the past, he saw her there, well, at least saw her past life there; he had not said anything after that...

Ryoku hugged the ring closer to her, running her fingers along the pointers, giggling when the twinkled as they hit each other. Ryoku knew about some of her past life, she would have flashbacks of different times every now and then, but it wasn't anything special...

***FLASHBACK***

_Ryoku glanced around_; _smirking when she realized no one was around. Ryoku pulled out her knife, just encase someone was here that she didn't already kill... She walked past the dead men with a triumphant smirk on her face. **That'll teach the Thief King. **Ryoku thought. Ryoku's smirk was wiped away when she heard a horse come into the destroyed camp._

_Bakura's face was blank as he got off the pitch black horse, walking toward Ryoku. "Hello again, Ryo… I like the present, and this wasn't my camp, by the way." Bakura's smirked, crossing his arms as Ryoku's face went pale._

_"Crap." She hung her head, glaring at the Thief King. "And don't call me that, **Akefia!**" she snapped._

_Bakura glared. "Call me that one more time, and I'll destroy your new village as I did the last one. Your people don't hide themselves too well, you know."_

_Ryoku's eyes widened in horror, "No, please, I beg of you!"_

_Bakura raised his hands in front of him. "I never said I would, so calm down. All you have to do is.." Bakura came closer, and closer, till his face was inches apart from Ryoku's, "Be partners with me."_

_Ryoku raised an eye brow. "Partners in crime…?"_

_Bakura nodded. "What do you say?"_

_"You won't hurt my people if I do..?" She asked, looking deep into the white haired thief's eyes._

_"No, I won't."_

_"Promise…?"_

_Bakura smirked. "Promise,"_

***FLASHBACK END***

Ryoku gasped.

"Surprising, isn't it?" A rough voice asked.

Ryoku looked over at the direction the voice came. Bakura was looked up up at her in the tree, his arms crossed. "What do you mean?"

Bakura sighed, climbing up the tree, sitting beside her. "I've known about your memories coming back since you took the ring from my room. I was a part of the ring at one time, so I know everything that goes on with it. I saw the flashback you just had." he explained.

Ryoku's eyes widened. "Do you remember, Bakura?"

Bakura nodded. "Yes."

Ryoku swallowed. "What was I like..?"

Bakura thought for a moment. "Usually cranky, very stubborn, nice at times, very playful..." Bakura trailed off, not wanting to say the rest.

Ryoku scooted loser to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Bakura, I want to know."

Bakura shook his head. "This is the thing I didn't want to tell you…"

Ryoku looked at him sadly. "What happened, Bakura? What happened that was so bad?" Before Bakura could answer, Ryoku's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She wasn't passed out, though. She went into the realms of her mind. Where the locked memories of her past were…


	4. The Way We Move

**A/N: Hey peeps/readers! I hope you guys like this chapter! And Ryoku is supposed to be dark in her old life, she's Vera and herself combined. Just to let you guys know if ya didn't understand.**

**Ryoku: Someone disclaim!**

**Bakura: Shouldn't you be BakuraLOLZ in this story...?**

**Ryoku: No, I made it clear that I was to be called 'Ryoku' in Author's Notes!**

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything except for OC's and the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Past Lovers of the Present<strong>

Ryoku sat back up, holding Bakura. "That was horrible! All those people, my family, dieing right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything about it!" Tears fell down Ryoku's face.

Bakura smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for what I did to your family. I wish I could take it back." he whispered.

Ryoku turned, looking him in the eyes. "Why? I don't understand.."

Bakura looked away from her and at the ground. "I had a reputation back then, I had to keep people afraid, and that was the way to do it. Destroy a whole village that belonged to the Pharaoh as he did to my village..."

Ryoku looked at the ground as well. It was silent for a minute before Ryoku spoke. "But, if I was a part of Pharaoh Atem's kingdom... why did you ask me to be your partner in crime?" she asked in a whisper.

Bakura was silent.

"It's okay, Bakura... You can tell me." Ryoku assured him.

"I need to go."Bakura was about to jump of when Ryoku's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Bakura, tell me, now." she ordered.

***FLASHBACK***

_Ryoku smiled as she walked into Bakura's throne room, spotting him sitting on his gold throne, looking bored. Hm, Well, she knew how change that. "Tsk Tsk, Bakura." she smirked slyly, sitting on his lap, snaking her arms around his neck._

_Bakura's eyes widened. Ryoku had never been this close to him before, not that he minded it, but it was a little surprising for her to just up and do it. "Ryoku, what are you doing?" he asked, rubbing his temples._

_Ryoku shrugged, the sly smile still plastered on her face. "You looked stressed, so, I decided to.. talk with you." Ryoku leaned a little closer to him._

_Bakura shook his head. "No, Ryoku, don't."_

_Ryoku leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Even I know when you want something, Bakura. It's clear in your eyes that you want me."_

_Bakura shrugged, not denying it. "Of course. Everyone wants you, and I just happened to be one..." he took her chin in his hand, making her look at him. "The only difference is that I feel more for you than just lust." he whispered._

_Ryoku smirked, throwing a leg over Bakura, both her legs on either side of him, straddling him, their faces mere centimeters apart. "Can you wait, or are you taking me right here..?" she whispered._

_Bakura was silent as he slipped his hands through her white robe, untying it with his free hand, revealing her smooth, tan skin underneath the huge robe, which looked all wrong for her slim figure. The robe slid down a little past her shoulders, revealing her breast and the only thing that covered her, her undergarments. Bakura smirked as he looked her up and down._

_Ryoku made him look up at him, she smirked. "Like what you see, Kura?" she asked, running a hand down his chest._

_Bakura nodded, bringing her face closer to his, kissing her passionately._

***FLASHBACK END***

Ryoku gasped, looking over at Bakura. "We were lovers..." it wasn't a question, yet, it wasn't quite a statement.

Bakura nodded stiffly, his gaze nowhere near Ryoku.

A silence fell on the two. This had been the thing Bakura wanted to keep from her...

Ryoku looked away from Bakura and at the ground as she spoke. "Do... You still feel that way about me, Bakura?"

Bakura still didn't look at her. "Yes."

Ryoku smiled. "I've felt that way about you for a long time now, Bakura..."

Bakura finally looked at her, his eyes wide in shock. "Y-you do?" he asked in a whisper.

Ryoku smiled brighter as she nodded.

Bakura was speechless, but he found himself leaning his lips closer to Ryoku's lips, putting hand softly on her cheek, their lips touching ever so slightly before Bakura pulled away, looking away again. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that…"

Ryoku used her hand to make Bakura look at her, a smile still on her face. "Don't apologize... I've wanted you to do that for a while..." This time, Ryoku pressed her lips to Bakura's, for much longer this time, too. (Note: They're on a REALLY huge tree.)

Bakura pulled Ryoku into his lap, running his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance, which she let him have. Bakura ran his tongue throughout the hot cavern, his hands rubbing up her thighs, loving the feeling of her exposed skin, so soft and smooth, just how he remembered it. Bakura's hands began to wonder upward.

Ryoku gasped, pulling away from the kiss suddenly, blushing deeply. "I-I'm sorry, Bakura... I'm not exactly the girl you love, but I'm a part of her... I'm not ready for that yet..." she explained, her blush growing deeper.

Bakura chuckled, brushing a few pieces of hair out of Ryoku's face. "I understand, Ryo."

Ryoku glared at him for the nickname. "I didn't like that nickname then, and I certainly don't like it now." Ryoku crossed her arms over her chest.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "But you're still as stubborn as ever."

Ryoku stuck her tongue out at him. "Mmph!" Ryoku looked away from Bakura.

Bakura chuckled. "I was just kidding! Lighten up, Ryoku!"

Ryoku rolled her eyes, sighing as she wrapped her arms around Bakura's neck, snuggling up to his chest. "Does this mean we're together now...?"

Bakura chuckled. "Only if you want us to be, Ryo..."

Ryoku groaned.

Bakura laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

Ryoku hummed happily. "I guess we are."

Bakura actually smiled, tightening his hold on Ryoku. "That's good."

The two stayed in the tree for a few hours, making ridiculous conversation about stupid things, leaving kisses and holding each other. Maybe this was a change for King Bakura; maybe Ryoku was finally changing his heart...

* * *

><p>_Hikari, I really don't know what you see in him.../ _Veera complained as she 'sat' next to Ryoku on Bakura's bed.

Ryoku rolled her eyes. _\To be honest, Yami, I don't care what you have to say about him. I like him, and if you don't like it, you'll just have to cope and mope in your sad little corner.\_

Vera groaned. /_But... But! WHY HIM!/_

Ryoku shrugged. \_Because I like him.\_

Vera groaned again.

Ryoku rolled her eyes. \_You're acting like a child, Yami.\_

/_DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE!/_

Ryoku laughed. \_Lighten up, Yami. Take a joke!\_

/_I'm leaving now!/_

_\Alright, go ahead and mope because you lost against me.\_

_/I did not, Hikari!/_

_\Oh, but my score board says otherwise!\_

/_You don't have a score board!/_

_\Oh, but I do, Yami.\_ Ryoku reached over the bed, pulling out a board with her and Vera's name on it, marking another point on Ryoku's side, a smirk coming onto the Hikari's face.

Vera became flustered and a little anger. /_A shark is going to come in here tonight and fucking do shit to you!/_

Ryoku chuckled. _\OH! I'm SO scared! Damn it, Yami, how are you even going to get a shark if we can't even go out of the_ _palace? Bakura would throw a bitch fit.\_

Vera smirked. _/OH! I'm SO scared of your boyfriend! Yeah, that's just stupid! I remember when we were rolling on the friggin highway! Free as the friggin wind! Remember that, Hikari? The old days, gotta love em./ _(A/N: I think Vera has gotten into my stash… XD)

Ryoku glance at her Yami strangely. \_I'm not even going to ask.\_

Vera disappeared as the door to the room opened, revealing Bakura, his face seemingly tired as he walked over to the bed, not even bothering to take off his combat boots, or change, just flopping on the bed beside Ryoku, groaning and yawning.

Ryoku giggled, hopping on top of Bakura, straddling his hips, massaging his back, getting groans and sighs from the latter. "Long day…?"

Bakura nodded, his face buried in the pillow. "How was yours?" his question was muffled some by the pillow, but Ryoku still heard him.

"Vera kept annoying me. And she didn't believe me when I said that I had a score board of who was winning the fights." Ryoku laughed softly, continuing to massage Bakura's back.

Bakura gave a muffled chuckle. "What's the score now?"

"Me: fifteen, Vera: ten," Ryoku answered.

Bakura laughed, being muffled again, groaning in happiness when a pop was heard, he sighed. "Thanks, Ryoku." Bakura turned around from under Ryoku, putting his hands on her hips.

Ryoku wagged her finger at Bakura. "Bakura, I have already told you I'm not ready for that yet, just be patient."

Bakura chuckled. "Just because I do this does not mean I'm trying to get into your pants, Ryoku, I just love the feel of your smooth skin underneath my fingers, and it takes me back to so long ago."

Ryoku blushed. "S-sorry..."

Bakura chuckled again. "You know, I always remembered you being the one to beg for sex, but I guess things can change..."

Ryoku nodded, looking elsewhere, lost in thought. She wondered of who she was. And why she loved Bakura. It made sense that she loved him, she... Just didn't know why. Ryoku sighed laying down on Bakura's chest. Ryoku was not going to let this bother her at the moment...

* * *

><p>Ryoku stepped into the shower, the warm steam and hot water eloping her, she sighed in satisfaction. Ryoku grabbed the shampoo, pouring some into her hair, washing it thoroughly, about ten minutes later, when she was washing her body, she thought she heard the door open, but ignored it.<p>

"Ryoku, you take absolutely forever in the shower." Bakura complained.

Ryoku squeaked, gasping, putting her hand to her racing heart. "Bakura! You scared me..."

Bakura chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I got impatient on waiting to get a shower."

Ryoku rolled her eyes, reaching her hand out of the shower curtain, retrieving a towel from the rack, turning off the water and wrapping the towel around her body tightly, stepping out of the shower tub, her hair still soaking wet. "I am sorry, Bakura. I will make sure not to take as long next time."

Bakura chuckled, walking closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, smirking. Bakura leaned down, kissing Ryoku softly.

Ryoku giggled in the kiss, pushing Bakura away softly. "Heh heh. I do not think so, Bakura."

Bakura pouted. "Okay." he mumbled.

Ryoku giggled again, walking out of the bathroom and into the main part of the room. She went over to the black drawers on the other side, opening the top one and grabbing a red button up shirt, putting on her undergarments. Ryoku yawned loudly, walking back over to the bed, pulling back the covers and curling under them, falling asleep almost instantly.

Ryoku's eyes slowly opened when she felt the other side of the bed shift, she turned over slowly, her eyes half lidded from sleep. "Hi." she whispered tiredly, smiling sleepily.

Bakura smiled, leaning over and kissing her briefly. "Stay still." he told her, scooting closer, being careful as he climbed on top of her.

Ryoku put her arms between them, pushing him away again. "No, Bakura... I am not ready yet." she whispered.

Bakura shook his head slowly. "I know you are not... I just want to try something." he whispered. "Stay still for a second. I will not go too far, I promise."

Ryoku hesitantly nodded. "Okay..."

Bakura kissed her softly, softly kissing down her body. Bakura reached down to Ryoku's sacred grounds, looking up at her one last time with a questioning look.

Ryoku hesitantly nodded again. She wanted him to touch her, but she was afraid to let him get close to her. She was afraid that he would hurt her, just like so many others have.

Bakura slowly and cautiously pulled down Ryoku's undergarments. Bakura stared for a minute, his mouth watering. Ra, how much he missed her, every part of her. Bakura started working with his tongue, sucking and licking her womanhood. He thrust his tongue in and out, getting moans over and over.

Ryoku gripped Bakura's shoulders tightly, moaning loud, and sweat beginning to form on her body. Ryoku's breath came in pants as Bakura thrust his tongue in her. "AH! B-Bakura!"

Ryoku did not last much longer as the giant, hot waves of please course through her body.

Bakura smirked slightly as he sat back up, pulling her undergarments back up.

Ryoku panted hard as she stared up at Bakura for a minute in the dark room. "I-I liked it." she whispered, continuing to pant.

Bakura chuckled, petting Ryoku's hair. "I am glad."

Ryoku's eyes began to close again, and she yawned loudly. "Can I go to bed now?" she asked tiredly.

Bakura chuckled again. "Yes, of course. I will be back in a few minutes. There is something I must take care of first. "Bakura told her, climbing off the bed and walking toward the bathroom.

Ryoku held back a laugh, burying her face in the pillow. "You are hard, aren't you?"

Silence.

"I knew it." she giggled. Ryoku fell asleep shortly after.


	5. Unshakeable

**A/N: Hello! What's up? I'M BACK! :3  
><strong>

**I don't own anything but OCs'  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Dungeon<br>**

"I have a proposal," Bakura said as he sat down next to Ryoku at a rather small table.

"Can it wait till after breakfast?" the icy eyed woman asked, stuffing food in her mouth.

Bakura shook his head, getting an annoyed sigh from his partner.

"Tell me your proposal, then, Kura."

"What if you were able to see your uncle again?"

Ryoku's eyes went wide, choking on the food that she had stuffed into her mouth. She coughed loudly after she was able to swallow down her food, exclaiming, "What!"

"You heard me."

Ryoku blinked, stuttering before she was able to think of something to say. "What do you mean? I'm almost positive that Yugi is dead, Bakura..."

"Ryoku, did your uncle ever tell you about me?"

The black haired woman shook her head. "Not really..." she trailed off, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

Bakura sighed, shaking his head. "Just wondering, that's all," he lied. "Do you wish to see him?"

Ryoku's eyes narrowed dangerously in his direction. "That's not funny, Bakura- don't joke about it."

Bakura shook his head quickly, taking her hands in his. "Follow me, Ryo..."

Ryoku glared. "Don't start,"

Bakura grinned, squeezing her hand slightly in his. "You know I'm kidding, Ryoku! Now c'mon and follow me...!" before she could answer, he pulled her up from her seat and began to walk swiftly towards a part of the palace she had never been in before... a place Bakura had restricted her from going into.

"Bakura," her voice was smaller as she gazed her icy colored eyes around to dark halls, men stood their place in front of steal doors with no opening or window whatsoever as an eerie silence with the smell of death filled her ears and nose, "where are we...?"

"The dungeon,"

Ryoku froze slightly, but continued to follow the white haired man who held her hand tightly in her own; the black haired woman felt Vera clawing at the back of her mind, obviously not liking the situation they were currently in at all.

/I have a feeling you'll never be the same after this.../ Vera says quietly.

The teen tried her best to ignore the statement, continuing onward when they suddenly came to a stop. "Bakura... why did you bring me here...?"

Bakura was silent as she let her hand go, grasping the door handle of the steal door they had stopped at. "Promise me, Ryoku," he whispered, keeping his eyes fixed on the doorknob, "promise me you will not take what you see after this against me..."

"...I promise."

Very slowly and hesitantly, Bakura turned the knob of the door after he unlocked it with a set of keys he always had on him, pushing the door open, as he slowly moved out of the way to let Ryoku pass him, and he never let his gaze move to hers.

Ryoku gulped before she moved herself all the way into the room, glancing around the dimly lit cell, till her ice colored eyes stopped on a figure lying in the corning of the room with unmistakable tri-colored hair. "Yugi...!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it was so short and sorry for the cliffhanger... I just wanted to let the fans know I was still alive! XD Well... yeah... so...? Yugi's alive... What shall we expect now from my ass? Anal blood, but that's not what we're talking about! XD Anyways... see ya next chapter...!**


	6. In The Shadows

**A/N: HEY! :D I've neglected this story, I know! DX I read the reviews again, saw how amazing they were, and became so overjoyed that I couldn't help but to write the next chapter. XD I really do like this story, though. I may not have been a good writer when I first started writing this, but I had a very original idea, something I can't seem to do anymore. D: BTW, shit's gonna be gettin' crazy soon. ]:0 I don't think you guys'll be expecting it, too.):) I was also hoping to make this chapter extremely long so you guys would know that I actually tried. XD  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading, peeps/readers! You guys are amazing!  
><strong>

**Warning: Language, violence, and sexual themes (Flashback Lime, because I'm mean XD). ;)  
><strong>

**I own nothing except the OCs' and the plot. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: In The Shadows<br>**

Ryoku's chest tightened, enough to feel as if she forgot to breathe; her breath stopped short in her lungs and her body froze in place with her eyes fixed on her disheveled Uncle in the corner of the dismal cave. What was she supposed to do? Immediately be delighted and overwhelmed with joy, hugging both her uncle and her lover? No... that's not how it was and she knew it.

No matter how sweet Bakura was to her, he was ruthless to other's even if she was around then. She'd seen him kill a man right in front of her with his bare hands, for Gods' sake. Death had been the norm for her since she was born, always being shunned by the people she knew because she was different.

She forced herself to look over to the man in the doorway, who eyes were on the ground and refusing to leave. "Why... did you keep it from me for so long?" she asked, her voice hushed from the emotions ripping through her like a tidal wave.

He was silent, which only angered her more; her eyes taking on a dangerous red tint. "You _knew_ I was convinced Yugi was dead! You_ knew_ he was the only family I had left! Yet, you _still_ hid him from me!" Ryoku clenched her fist, her face red from anger, "_Fuck you_, Bakura!"

Bakura visibly winced at the sheer anger radiating off of her.

"Say something to me, dammit!"

"Ryoku...!"

Her head snapped violently over to her uncle, who had crawled his way over to her; his frail hand and fingers clutching to the leg of her pants for dear life. Her eyes returned to the bright blue, softening as she bent down to him. Ryoku took his thin, pale and dirty face into her hands as tears gathered in her oceanic eyes, "Uncle Yugi... I'm so glad you're alive," she whispered, her voice choked up as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

He smiled a faint, weary smile. "The feeling his mutual, Ryoku. I'd thought for sure I'd never see you again," he paused, "I tried to stay alive just in case I could see my dear niece again." Yugi's eyes glanced at Bakura for merely a second before going back to Ryoku, "You've done exactly what I was afraid to happen," he whispers, eyes narrowed slightly, "You've fallen in love, have you not?"

Ryoku nodded slowly, asking quietly, "How-"

"You _were_ Atem's cousin, you know, back then." Yugi cut in, voice surprisingly firm.

"I-I know," she stuttered out, "but that doesn't explain how you know..."

"Atem told me what he knew when I came to the past not long after him... He told me of his family, you, everyone... I saw you a few times in the short time we were there, but you were with Bakura almost every time I did..." Yugi grimaced, "Atem told me how you betrayed the palace, the city, and joined sides with Bakura... Seth explained to Atem that their village had been destroyed by Bakura when they were younger, and that you held a dangerous grudge against him- a grudge that even he, himself, would never understand."

Ryoku's gulped and realized how dry her throat was. Even with the two of them talking, she felt as if a thick, suffocating silence was hovering, smothering, them.

She needed to get out...

_Now._

Her breathing began to quicken rapidly, her heart pounding dangerously inside her chest. A panic attack. "B... Bakura... get me out of here... now!" Ryoku struggled out through the suffocation that refused to let her breathe.

Bakura frantically made his way over to her, picking her up in his arms and hurrying out of the stone room. He threw the door open to their room quickly, putting her desperate and suffering body down on the satin sheets; Bakura took her face in his hands as his eyes showed a strange, frantic desperation as he looked into her eyes, shushing her, and hoping it would calm her down. "Ryoku..."

It was then that everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Ryoku watched with boredom as her cousin and brother debated on and on about endless subjects to do with the kingdom. Every time one of them would make a suggestion, almost instantly, the other would disagree and make another suggestion, only to have the first disagree with that.<em>

_"I think it would be best for the kingdom if we took more guards from the streets and station them around the city's walls and in the kingdom in order to protect us and the people from Bakura's attacks," Seth says, his lips edged up, satisfied with his suggestion and finally feeling like the Pharaoh would agree.  
><em>

_"I disagree, Seth," Atem said, the brother and sister groaning loudly, "I think we should do just the opposite. If we have more guards patrolling the streets, they might find Bakura or a few of his men/spies in the slums of our city, stealing and whatnot."  
><em>

_"But if we do as I thought, then Bakura and his men wouldn't **even be able to make it inside the city**," Seth stressed.  
><em>

_Ryoku groaned, rubbing her temples, suggesting, "What if we just summon more guards, and do both of your ideas," she then adds, "Compromise."  
><em>

_They looked at her with wide eyes for a moment, before looking back at each other and whispering for a few moments, then nodding to each other, shaking hands and agreeing. "Nice work, cousin," Atem said, nodding in satisfaction.  
><em>

_Seth gave a faint smile at his sister, "Nice thinking,"  
><em>

_She simply shrugged her shoulders, her face still bored. "I was tired of you two arguing over trivial things." Ryoku stood up from her chair, saying, "I'll see you at dinner tonight," before walking out of the room without another word to either of them.  
><em>

_Ryoku sighed as she flopped down on her exquisite bed in her equally exquisite room, covering her eyes with her hand and letting an exasperated sigh slip from her pink lips. She gasped in surprise when a hand ran up the inside of her exposed thigh slowly before pulling back even slower; she uncovered her eyes, her eyes meeting with red tinted grey eyes. Ryoku smirked faintly, "Hello, Bakura,"  
><em>

_He kissed the inside of her thigh softly before pulling himself over her, looming with a predatory gaze that made her skin burn furiously with want. "You took longer than expected," he stated, eyes narrowed slightly._

_She sighed again, only in annoyance at the reminder, "They refused to come to a decision, so I was the one in the end to finally get them to agree to something and move on."  
><em>

_He hummed in approval, licking her slender neck slowly, and pinning her hands above her head with one hand. "I'll make you mine one day," he states firmly- knowingly- with determination layering his words like a thick layer of malicious, "even if it takes me a thousand years to do so."  
><em>

_This time, Ryoku gave him a faint smile, leaning in and pressing their lips together ever so slightly, "Your never ending determination for my heart and body is... exhilarating."  
><em>

_Bakura smirked licked his lips in anticipation, diving in for her lips again, but deeper, more passionate this time around. "You tease me with your very presence," he gasped through various pants when he pulled away and began kissing down her body, pulling off whatever clothing that was in his way when making his descent._

* * *

><p>Ryoku's eyes snapped opened, her breathing coming in rapidly like it had before she passed out, and her body was covered in a cold sweat that left her shivers when the equally cold hair hit her like a winter's storm. "Bakura..." she then felt a hand quickly grasp hers tightly- desperately.<p>

"Thank Gods..." he whispered, "I'd thought you'd left me for good," he heaved a nervous chuckle, trying to play off that he was fine, despite the fact that his frame shock slightly.

When the raven haired teen's breathing steadied, she turned on her side in the bed she laid in, looking over at Bakura, who held her frail, pale hand in both of his pale, slender hands tightly- desperately. "I'm okay now, Bakura..." He was falling apart- losing control of the grip that he held so tightly upon his emotions for so long. "I'm not mad at you, Baku..." she stated, getting right to the subject that was weighing heaviest on his mind.

Bakura took in a deep, long, and shaky breath, gulping. "Thank you,"

Ryoku reached out a hand and touched his face softly, "I promised I wouldn't hold anything personal against, didn't I?" he nodded, "Then don't be so surprised or relieved- I keep almost every promise I make."

He chuckled another nervous chuckle, "Boy, am I glad you do..."

She smiled faintly at him, scooting over just enough for him to lay down next to her, "Lay down with me, Baku... I'm tired,"

He nodded and slipped down next to her- his face mere centimeters from hers. Bakura leaned down ever so slightly, capturing her lips with his in a softly passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Vera sneered as she wiggled her way out of her light's lover's arms, moving off the bed and out of the room. She looked around in the long hall, her deadly narrowed eyes caught the sight of a suspicious man lurking past the hall; a smirk edged up her lips in a deadly fashion as she strode her way quietly over to him, and before he could even register the fact that another presence was there, he was pinned against the wall, her hand gripping his neck, mercilessly. "And who might <em>you<em> be?" she hissed, her eyes narrowed dangerous despite the fact that a satanic grinned was carved onto her lips.

"Y-you're King Bakura's mistress, correct?" he asked nervously, his body shaking even more when he felt her hand tighten ever so slightly on his neck and when he saw anger flash in her eyes before being pushed back down.

"Close... but I'm afraid you're unfortunately wrong, for your own sake," her hand became unbearably tight on his throat, her desire for death came upon her and made her unable to stop till all the breath from his body stopped completely. Vera sighed when his body fell lifelessly to the black floor, "What a shame," she muttered, a frown etched on her red lips, "I was hoping to have actually had fun while killing him... I'll find another, though."

Her demonic eyes searched around once again, only to find nothing this time around; so, she decided to search further, the desire for blood making her mouth water in anticipation and driving her to search every place possible for a victim no one would notice was gone. It was then, that she came to the dungeons, where she found Yugi. "Ah... Yugi,"

He turned around from the wall he had previously been facing, his eyes wearying looking at her and he immediately mistook her for Ryoku. "Ryoku...?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, _Uncle_, but I'm afraid not."

Yugi sighed, turning back around. "What is it that you want?"

Vera smirked and walked into the cell, sitting next to her light's uncle. "I don't wish anything of you,"

"Why are you here, then?"

"Because I was led here in the middle of my search looking for a murder victim, but Bakura's got this place so tightly secured that no one can even make it twenty feet of this place before being taken down by thirty to forty men," Vera stated, a frown edging back on her lips in disappointment. She glanced over at Yugi after a few minutes of silence, a surprisingly curious look swimming in her red eyes, "Why did you _crawl_ over to Ryoku earlier today? Couldn't you have just walked?"

The elder's face stayed monotone as he replied, "When I was put into this dungeon, Bakura cut my Achilles tendon, leaving me unable to walk or stand ever since."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Interesting..."

They sat there in a silence for quite some time till Vera saw that it was nearing dawn, and decided she should let Ryoku get back to Bakura before he noticed their absence.


End file.
